How to fix your life
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Magnus has had a hard life and has done many things that he's not proud of. He's gone from foster home to foster home ever since losing his parents at the age of five years old. When he finally gets adopted he tries to be honest and to turn his life around. Its' easier said then done when he's got so many dark secrets and that refuse to be kept hidden.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_*Warning* could be trigging/contains self harm, suicide, abuse and swearing _

_I never planned for the prologue to be as long as it is but I didn't want to have to repeat myself. You don't have to read it but I suggest that you do as it'll help you understand the Fanfic more._

Hi my name is Magnus Bane and I'm a seventeen years old. I've been in foster care since I was five years but I've never stayed anywhere for long. All I remember of my birth parents is how beautiful my mum was and how caring she was. She was an amazing artist and singer who liked to sing for anyone who asked, she even converted the old barn into her art studio so that she could do her arts and crafts that she sold. I never actually knew my birth father however I had a step-father that hated me for the pure reason that I wasn't his blood son. He'd hit me when my mum wasn't looking and call me things like devil spawn and Satan but I was too afraid of him to fight back and defend myself. Everything was going great (excluding the abuse from my step-father) until my mum's depression started getting uncontrollable, don't get me wrong; I always knew she had it but it had never really affected her that bad. Soon her beautiful arms were littered with jagged cuts and she wouldn't even leave her room. On my fifth birthday she left her room for the first time in what seemed forever and I was so happy I didn't notice her tired eyes or the blood stain on her top. She gave me a hug, said happy birthday to me and told me that she was going into the art studio for a little while; she also said not to disturb her. When she hadn't returned hours later I knocked on the door, no answer. So I went to check on her, however I wasn't expecting what I walked in on. There in the middle of the room was my mum, hanging from the ceiling with a blood running down her neck; there was no light in her once warm eyes. I tried waking her but it was no use, she was dead. I must have blacked out because next thing I know I was jerked awake and I felt a blinding pain at the back of my head. My step-father dragged me up by the scruff of my neck and took me to the river down the hill from our house. He pushed my head under the water and no matter how much I tried to get out of his grip; my head stayed under water. I was just about to black out when I heard a voice shouting for him to let me go. I felt the force holding my head down disappear and someone lifted my head up, I looked right into the bright grey eyes of my rescuer. That very day I was put into social services and my step-father was sent to jail, since then my life has been hell.


	2. The girl that saved me (yet again)

Chapter One: The girl that saved me (yet again)

POV: Magnus

I felt myself get chucked against the wall as if I was just made of paper, my head was throbbing painfully and I could already feel bruises forming. Sadly that wasn't my concern right now, I had to find a way to get out and call my social worker Emi otherwise I wouldn't survive the night. My foster 'father' continued hitting and kicking me everywhere I could but by this point I was too weak to fight back. Did I mention that my foster father is a priest? Well he believes in the whole 'being gay is bad thing' which doesn't work out well for me considering that I myself is Bisexual. He thinks that he can beat the 'demon' out of me but I'm not backing down, even if he kills me I'll die standing up for myself. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and I took that as my chance to escape.

"Come back here Fag" He yelled behind me as I hobbled as fast as I could down the street, the edge of my vision started blurring but I willed myself on; I had to get away, I wasn't going to let him beat me anymore. I started swaying on my feet and nearly ran into someone walking past, I saw bright grey eyes and stumbled in surprise.

*Flash Back*

_I felt the pressure holding my head down disappear and someone lifted my head up, I looked into the bright grey eyes of my rescuer._

"_Are you okay?" the girl asked then she face palmed "of course your not, I just stopped this idiot from drowning you" While getting my breath back I looked the girl over curiously, she looked about five to six years old. She had long brown hair that fell down her back in little curls, she wasn't overly girly but she wasn't quite a tom-boy either. _

"_Thank you" I managed to cough out eventually and looked around for my step-father, he was nowhere in sight; relief filled my body._

"_Does he do that often?" she asked helping me up, I shook my head but then nodded; she gave me a confused look._

"_He hates me because I'm not his blood son" I admitted "so he likes to hit me to get his anger out" I didn't know why I was admitting this to a stranger but she did just safe my life._

"_Come with me" she said holding out her hand "I'll take you somewhere safe" she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_I don't want to be a burden" I said pulling back a bit, she just tiled her head and smiled again._

"_You won't be" she told me "Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" she asked me taking my hand and pulling me up the hill._

"_Uh sure" I said nervously "I'm Magnus Bane" she stopped but gestured for me to stay where I was and walked behind a tree returning moments later with a worn looking book in hand._

"_Nice to meet you Magnus Bane" she said brightly holding out a hand for me to shake, I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed "My name is Theresa Grey but you can call me Tessa or Tess"_

"_May I ask where exactly we're going?" I asked getting huffed from walking already, Tessa stopped and pointed to a group of people not to far away._

"_Nate, mum, dad I need your help with something" she yelled pulling me toward the group, I grew suddenly nervous; what if they didn't like me?_

"_Tessie what have you done this time?" sneered a boy messy blonde hair, the moment he saw me he tilted his head and tilted his head looking at me curiously._

"_Nate this is Magnus" she told him, he didn't stop looking me over "Magnus this is my brother Nate"_

"_Umm nice to meet you" I stuttered nervously, Nate smirked and looked behind him as two adults that looked a lot like Tessa walked up behind him._

"_What in the world is going on Theresa?" the man demanded looking at me angrily, I whimpered in fear and stepped back._

"_Oh chill darling" the woman said in a gentle soothing voice "Look at him he's terrified and wet" _

"_Yes well I was reading my book down by the creek…" Tessa started saying before being cut off._

"_Surprise, surprise" Nate mumbled sarcastically, Tessa sent him a death glare and the man laughed._

"_As I was saying I was reading my book when I heard splashing and yelling so I went to see what was going on…" Tessa carried on only to be interrupted yet again._

"_Well they did say that curiosity killed the cat" Nate smirked and the woman shot him a warning look._

"_It was good I did, the first thing I saw was this huge scary man holding something down in the water then I saw it was actually Magnus so I yelled at him to stop" she explained glancing at me " The man released Magnus and sped off to god knows where and I thought I'd bring Magnus back here"_

"_You mean someone was trying to drown you?" Nate asked amazed looking at me, I nodded and his mouth dropped open in shock._

"_Well he can stay with us for tonight while we track his parents" the man said "it's starting to get quite dark now"_

"_That was his father dad" Tessa told him and he looked to me to confirm it the statement._

"_He wasn't my father" I mumbled blushing under the intense look from the four people around me 'He was my step-father" _

"_Where's your mother?" The woman asked me, at the thought of my mum tears filled my eyes; I could see her dull dead eyes looking at me in my head._

"_She went to heaven" I stuttered out trying not to cry, Tessa covered her mouth in shock just as a tear started sliding down my face._

"_I'm so sorry Magnus" Tessa cried "Did it only happen recently?" I nodded and the woman wiped a tear from her face and hugged me._

"_It happened today" I told them breaking away from the hug, I looked to the ground but felt arm surround me seconds later; looking up I saw Tessa holding me close and I leaned into her._

"_We'll get something sorted later okay?" the woman said taking my hand and leading me inside. True to her word they dropped me off at the social services office the next day, I never saw them again._

_*End of flashback* _

"Whoa you okay there?" asked a frantic voice, I tried opening my eyes but the sun temporally blinded me making me close them again.

"What happened?" I mumbled trying to sit up, hissing in pain as a sharp pain shot through my side.

"Careful" said a soothing voice, I felt someone help me sit up "You hurt yourself quite badly when you fell"

"Wait what?" I asked whipping around to see who was speaking; it was the grey eyed girl from my flashback.

"Tessa?" I mumbled trying to ignore the throbbing pain at the back of my head "what the fuck happened?"

"You don't remember?" she asked looking at me with concern, I rolled my eyes and she sighed.

"Well would I be asking if I knew?" I replied snarky but instantly felt bad for it; after all she was only trying to help me.

"I'll explain later when the doctors have had a look at you" she insured me and I glared at her.

"I'm fine" I mumbled as I was already feeling light headed "Damn it, not again" I swore before falling into darkness again.

_Authors Note:_

_Wow this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done1 I hope you enjoy it _

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	3. Arram

_Chapter Two: Arram _

_Disclaimer: Not Mine_

_POV: Magnus _

I woke up to a blinding white light and had to close my eyes again, eventually I managed to open my eyes enough to look around "Can someone please dim that fucking light?" I groaned startling someone beside me.

"Well you are in a hospital Magnus" I heard someone state and I shoot up in surprise only to be greeted by a piercing pain in my side "Stay down god damnit"

"Tessa?" I asked finally able to focus on the person next to me, she nodded and helped me sit up "How long have I been here?"

"About two days" she answered and my jaw dropped open "You were beaten quite badly"

"Really?" I asked trying to think back to what hurt me then I remembered about my foster father and accidently whimpered in fear causing Tessa to look at me.

"What is it Magnus?" she asked, I just shook my head and tried to push the memories from my head "Please Magnus I can help you, you should know that you can trust me by now" an awkward silence fell upon us and after what seemed forever I decided to break it.

"I was thinking of my foster father" I admitted, Tessa looked at me but didn't say anything so I carried on talking "He hates me because he's a priest and hates gays which means he hates me" She sat there listening to me ramble on until visiting hours ended and she had to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Tessa told me getting up, I started telling her not to worry about it but she just brushed it off with a simple " I'm not leaving you this time" for once I couldn't think of a comeback.

"You have a loyal friend there Mr. Bane" one of the nurses told me smiling after Tessa left, I couldn't agree with her more.

_POV: Tessa _

I can't believe I actually found Magnus again, I felt so bad about just dropping him off at a social services office and leaving him. The poor guy had just lost his mother and almost been drowned by his step-father, and now someone's abusing him? What did he do that was so bad?

"Tessa" called a voice "Time to come out of your dream world" shaking out of my thoughts I saw my brother Nate looking at me with a curious look.

"Sorry" I mumbled " I was thinking about that Magnus guy" Nate scoffed and shook his head at me, he's always telling me to not think about him but I can't help but feel bad for the guy.

"So you almost got yourself killed for a guy that you'll probably never meet ever again?" Nate demanded angrily, I gave him a confused look; he rolled his eyes and gestured for me to look around. So I did and gave a groan, I'd walked the whole way home deep in thought meaning that I could have been run over.

"Damn it" I cursed "That's the second time this week" Nate scoffed and rolled his eyes at me again.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked leaning against the door way while looking at me curiously "You've been very busy these past two days"

"I've been giving Magnus company in hospital" I told him and he gave me a look "I'm not kidding I found him running away from someone; covered in blood and bruises"

"You mean you actually found him?" Nate asked astounded and I nodded "The wet terrified five year old that had almost been drowned?" I nodded again.

"But I don't think he'd like to be remembered by that" I said slowly getting annoyed with Nate "The poor guys been though a lot" With that I left the room to take a shower with Nate staring after me.

_POV: Magnus_

True to her word Tessa came to visit me the next day, the first thing she did was chuck a bag she was holding at me.

"What's this?" I asked looking at her, she gestured at me to open it so I did, inside was a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"I figured that you might like clean clothes to go home in" she said "Those are just borrowed from my brother so I hope they fit"

"Thank you" I said putting the bag down "When are they letting me out?" before Tessa could answer Arram my social worker came walking though the door and I groaned.

"Ever so happy to see me aren't you?" Arram smirked and I glared at him "And who's this?" he asked when he caught sight of Tessa.

"Umm hi" Tessa mumbled looking over at me nervously " My names Tessa Grey, I'm a friends of Magnus's" I looked at her surprised at the last part but she just smiled at me to which I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't believe I've heard of you" Arram said narrowing his eyes at Tessa, Tessa turned to me and mouthed "Who is this?"

"That's because I've only just meet up with her again" I informed Arram "By the way Tessa this is Arram my social worker"

"Oh" she said guiltily "Well it's nice to meet you but I must leave" she got up and hurried out of the room.

"So what am I going to do with you now?" Arram asked turning to me, I shrugged my shoulder "I have an idea"

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry I'm taking so long to update but I don't know how many people actually read my Story's so if you do please leave a comment telling me what you think of it or what I should improve on._

_Thanks __J_

_-Chairman Meow101 _


End file.
